Prince Desmond
Prince Desmond is a prince who attends Royal Prep. He is voiced by Maxim Knight. Personality Prince Desmond is quite timid, leaping from mere taps on the shoulder, and often hiding when scared. He admits to being afraid of a lot of things. Even so, he's very intelligent, called the smartest student in school by his friends Sofia and James, and he likes to be prepared, right down to bringing tools from home that he could need, like a pinch spoon for measuring plant food. But in truth, Desmond is a cowardly lion, as in, even when he's afraid, he can rise up to the occasion and be brave enough to even risk his own safety to help his friends. He enjoys enchanted gardening and makes sure to add the right amounts of plant food. History Desmond made his debut in "Make Way for Miss Nettle". He showed himself to be extremely panphobic until Sofia helped him overcome this In the episode "Princess Butterfly", he was part of the band that played for the All Hallows Eve Ball on the accordion, alongside Princess Vivian who ironically enough also used to be exceedingly timid and shy until Sofia helped him overcome this and defeat Miss Nettle. In the Season Two episode, "Enchanted Science Fair" he was paired with Amber, who frightened him greatly because of her flashy nature and lack of listening skills. Out of all the groups trying to get Hocus Croakus, he was the only other person besides Sofia to get the riddle right. In the end, Desmond and Amber joined with the other two teams to create an enchanted solar system project. In, "Sidekick Clio" Desmond participated in the play by painting the backdrop and partnered with Amber again, this time as her living dummy. In "One for the Books" Desmond moves up to Majestic Hall with his classmates. He feels he is all set for it until he meets Mr. P. Mr. P's kinesthetic teaching style confuses Desmond to no end and when he gives them Mystery Trees as a Mystery Gardening project, Desmond falls behind his classmates who get theirs to grow fruit right away. Sofia offers to help but Desmond, who's used to being the best in class, refuses and goes to the library to find a book to find the solution only to have that fail. Desmond then tries using his Enchanted Gardening skills only for his tree to turn into a monster and go on a rampage, This disaster makes Desmond finally swallow his pride and go to Sofia for help. Sofia helps Desmond undo what he did and then takes him to Mr. P, who helps him realize that the trees thrive on what their owners like. Desmond finally makes his tree grow fruit by reading to it since he likes books. Trivia *He mentioned in "Make Way for Miss Nettle" that he is afraid of most things which were: **Afraid of heights **Mean fairies who put you in bubbles **Snakes **Red Ants **Black Ants **My Aunt Nadine **Big Dogs **Tiny Mutts **Puzzles with one missing piece **Puzzles with more than one missing piece **Running out of cakes in birthday parties **Falling in a moat **Wet socks **Being put in a bubble *Seen in "Princess Butterfly ", he can play the accordion. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Students at Royal Prep Category:Recurring characters